Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{z}{5z - 2} + \dfrac{-8z}{5z - 2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{z - 8z}{5z - 2}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-7z}{5z - 2}$